


Winter's Chilling Breeze

by RogueAlice_91



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day lovin', some D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love wasn't roses or chocolates. Sometimes it was ice, snow, and...red comforters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Chilling Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 Hetalia Secret Valentine Fanfiction and Art Gift Exchange.

Alfred smirked and leaned his chair back on two legs, folding his arms behind his head. Blue eyes flicked over the assembled nations, looking for 'prey'. France was off the list as he was enamored with England. Prussia was out as well, for obvious reasons, after all what did he and Alfred have in common? Aside from a healthy self-confidence and sense of humor, nothing. The exuberant nation's gaze flitted around until landing on a certain kinda creepy, scarf-wearing nation. 'Bingo! He's perfect...this will be so fun!' Alfred grinned to himself as he looked closer at his target.

Russia was tall and broad, a good contrast to America's own slender lanky physique. There were rumors, some from Prussia, about just how well endowed the big guy was. Alfred was 100% certain this was true as Russia was a huge country so his 'big Ivan' had to be the same right? 'Only one way to find out.' America thought as his head filled with plans on how to get the older nation into bed. 

Despite their friendship during World War II, the Cold War had made the two former allies into enemies. After the Red Scare past though, Alfred made an effort to re-establish the shaky friendship he had with Russia. He was met with, at first, a frigidness that would have stopped a lesser nation in its tracks. Alfred being his bull-headed self, however, pushed and pushed until he got what he wanted. Now he just had to get what he /really/ wanted.

The blonde tipped his chair forward as the meeting broke up. Grabbing his notebook, which he doodled Valentine's Day- Feb. 14th on the front page, and stood up. Racing around the conference table, Alfred rushed to catch up with Russia. "Hey Ivan! Wait up, I need to talk to you dude!" Grabbing the sleeve of the other country's tan coat he yanked him around. Russia simply smiled in that creepy way of his. "Yes comrade?"

Alfred's mouth went dry as he stared into the purple eyes of his 'prey'. "Well...uh, I was wondering...um...." The blonde stumbled on his words. Growling under his breath he decided to let his actions say what his words couldn't. Alfred curled his hands onto the fabric of Ivan's coat and pulled the bigger country down into a burning kiss.

Nipping at the slightly full bottom lip Alfred slid his tongue against the seam of Ivan's lips. 'This is one hell of a kiss.' The sentence circled around his head as Alfred slipped his tongue into the other's hot mouth, beginning the mad dance for dominance. Panting into the kiss, tongues curling and teasing, hands winding into each others hair, the two nations stood locked in an embrace. 

Finally, needing air, the younger nation pulled back, blue eyes glinting with lust and mirth. "So let's take this to your home alright big guy?" Ivan ran his tongue across his kiss swollen lips and nodded. 'If that is how he wants to play...' Russia smiled and propelled America outside, hailing a cab and directing the man to his home.

Alfred settled back in the cracked leather seat of the cab, shivering when Ivan barked an order in Russian. Who knew the language of such a cold country sounded so beautiful? 'Especially when used as an order.' A tingling spend through Alfred as he imagined himself on all fours or on his knees as Ivan growled out commands in his mother tongue. The cab grinding to a halt jerking him from his fantasy, hopefully soon to be reality. 

"Come on котенок*, we will continue the fun inside." Ivan said, lacing their fingers together and pulled his sunflower out of the cab. After paying the fare the two walked up the steps to Ivan's gloomy looking house. The house had been fixed up but really much as Ivan let it go it stayed in a constant state of disrepair. The door creaked as it was opened, its hinges protesting as it swung, letting the pair in. 

Alfred wrinkled his nose at the interior of the house which, in its glory days, was splendid to look at and be in. Now it was covered in dust and grime. The rickety staircase leading up to Ivan's bedroom was no better, pieces of the railing and steps so worn they looked like they would disintegrate at any time. 

The bedroom at least compared to the rest of the house, was clean and tidy. Alfred salivated at the sight of the king size bed with its heavy wine colored comforter and plump pillows. Before he had time to do more than admire the furniture, Alfred felt two large hands grip his arms and turn him around. "Полоса." The order made the blonde's cock stir as he slowly removed his bomber jacket then his shirt followed by his shoes, socks, pants, and finally his Old Glory boxers. 

Alfred shivered as cold air hit his nether regions. Starting to take a step forward he was halted by a sharp "Nyet." from the larger country. He watched as Ivan rummaged around in a medium size wooden chest for something. Alfred was jittery with energy, needing to move or do something but a part of him, the submissive part he rarely let show, urged him to stay until Ivan said so. His mouth watered when he finally saw what his partner had in his hands. 

A black silk blindfold and a pair of lightweight cuffs never looked more delicious or erotic as they did in Ivan's calloused hands. Biting back a whimper, Alfred turned around as if he'd done this a hundred times before. Lids closed on bright blue eyes as the sweet feeling of silk caressed the suddenly sensitive skin of his eyelids. Alfred moaned when he heard the sharp click of the handcuff locking his hands in place behind his back. 

"Kneel.", came the whispered command at his ear. Without thinking any further, the blonde sank to the floor, head bowed and his ass resting on his heels. Alfred's breath came in soft inhales and exhales as he felt and heard the Russian move to stand in front of him. By now, aided by the loss of sight and touch, his cock was hard and at attention as Alfred tried not to whine or beg. Somehow he knew Ivan wouldn't go for it unless he instructed it done.

The American jumped slightly as he felt a warm hand on his cheek but leaned into the touch, sighing. "Sweet котенок, so well taught. You have not been in such a situation before have you?" Ivan purred as Alfred shook his head. "Well we will have fun da? You will be a good kitten for Russia?" Again the kneeling blonde nodded and eagerly awaited whatever his Master had planned.

Alfred shuddered as he heard Ivan remove his pants. He had a pretty good idea what he was to do and wiggled forward on his knees eagerly. Ivan's booming laugh met his ears right before a large cock was pressed against his lips. "Open wide sweet one." Ivan whispered and Alfred did as he said, swallowing as much of the Russian's erect member as he could.

Without a second thought the American began to bob his head in time with the long licks his tongue gave to the underside of the cock. Alfred hummed in triumph as he felt Ivan rock his hips, allowing the blonde to take a bit more. Large rough hands gripped his hair, mindful of the cowlick in the back as Alfred continued to suck Ivan off. The mixture of groans and Russian made the kneeling country's half-hard dick stand at attention.

Alfred could feel his fingers twitch to take himself in hand and jerk off as he pleasured Ivan but he knew that was way off limits. Finally a sharp jerk to the errant piece of hair he was known for had the blonde's mouth off the other's cock in a nanosecond. Alfred had, thankfully, remembered to breathe through his nose but he sucked in air for what was to come.

A snap of fingers near his left ear had him up and on his feet, head bowed, waiting for a command or a guide. Ivan smiled as his amethyst eyes took in his submissive's posture. 'America is very good. Da.' Alfred felt Ivan grip the back of his neck lightly and lead him to the bed, his legs hitting the foot of it. 

The soft duvet rubbed the skin on his legs, causing it to be hypersensitive as the rest of him. Alfred stood there letting Ivan position him any way he wanted. So when he found his head resting on the covers and his legs spread apart with his ass in the air he didn't mind. In fact he quivered with anticipation for what was to...come. 'Me and the big guy, I hope.' Alfred snickered at the pun. 

Suddenly a firm slap to his bare ass made him keen and his hips jerk. Fingertips that were cold with something, lube maybe, trailed down to his ass and Alfred felt a single finger slip in between his cheeks, teasing his hole lightly. The finger slowly breached him but then, once Alfred made some noise of pleasure, it would retract. Each time Ivan's finger entered him he tried to hold back his whines but failed. He wanted what his Master was taunting him with so bad though! 

So when the Russian standing behind him slid the finger in again he bit his lip and held his body still. "Good kitten. You learn quicker than I thought you would." Alfred could feel his muscles tremble in the effort to stay exactly as the Russian wanted. 'Oh please let him do something!' He screamed mentally, on edge from just one finger in him already. 

When the second was slipped in he almost sighed in relief. When the two fingers began to stretch him, Alfred was certain he'd cum on the spot. Oh but when those two thick lubed digits brushed his prostate...he knew he had died and gone to heaven. The third and final one was just about the end of Alfred's rope. He wanted to be fucked and right now!

Ivan curled the trio of fingers in and out for a few moments, letting his kitten get use to it. Then slowly, tauntingly, he withdrew them and positioned the head of his cock at Alfred's pink hole. "Ready?" He asked, not matter who he was with Ivan always made sure his partner was willing. At his sweet pet's affirmative nod, he slid in inch by inch.

Alfred bit back a groan as his lover's very large cock filled him. Still he didn't move until he felt Ivan's hands on his hips. Then he couldn't hold back and thrust against the soft duvet that felt so fucking good to his extremely sensitive cock. Alfred groaned and whined as Ivan pounded into him. 

Desperate for more friction, the bound American humped the edge of the bed like a horny teenager in the backseat of a car. His hands twitched like they wanted nothing more to stroke his cock with swift sure moves and bring himself off. Teeth sinking into his bare shoulder was his undoing. With a loud cry of "IVAN!", Alfred came spurting onto the crimson bedding marking it with splashes of white. 

Two more hearty thrusts were all it took to make the Russian cum within his lover howling the blonde's name. Sticky with a mix of sweat and cum, Alfred tiredly rested his head on the soft velvet covers. He whimpered when he felt Ivan pull out but sighed in relief as he felt his hands freed from their bindings. 

Rubbing his hands together Alfred ignored the tingling as he got his circulation back. Even though his hands were loosely tied, after having them in a somewhat uncomfortable position for so long, they had lost feeling. Glad to have use of his limbs again, Alfred tried to push himself up and more onto the bed but found himself pinned beneath Ivan.

"Um..Ivan? Could you maybe get off me? Please?" Alfred tried to keep the whining to a minimum. With a grunt the Russian rolled off his lover. Alfred grinned lazily and crawled up to the middle of the bed before laying on his side. The blindfold was still on and he really wanted it taken off but he knew that Ivan would remove it when he wanted to. 

A warm heavy arm pulled him close and Al found himself resting against the bigger nation's chest. The calloused hand felt good stroking his hair and the blonde was almost asleep when he felt fingers nimbly (for such a large man as Ivan) untying the blindfold. Keeping his eyes closed, he waited patiently for Ivan to give him some sort of signal to open his eyes. 

The soft feather-light touch dancing across his lids and the whispered "Kitten..." was all the American needed. Blue eyes flew open, drinking in the sight of his slightly ruffled lover since they began 'playing'. Ivan's pale complexion was flushed red from their fucking and his purple eyes glinted with satisfaction. A grin the size of the Grand Canyon broke out on Alfred's lips. He had never seen Ivan, anywhere really, looking as deliciously fucked as now. 

He liked it very much indeed. Pressing a soft trail of kisses up to the Russian's neck, the blonde nuzzled the pulse point, loving the salty skin and the thumpthump of the heartbeat against his lips. Slowly, with a very feline-esque sound, Alfred slipped off to dreamland, content in his Ivan's strong embrace. Ivan looked at his sleeping lover and smiled. 'Happy Valentine's Day to me, da?'

**Author's Note:**

> *kitten
> 
> *strip


End file.
